Confessions au bord d'une piscine
by Nebelsue
Summary: Après leurs morts, Bianca et Primrose se retrouvent à cohabiter aux Champs-Elysées. Mais que peuvent-elles bien se dire?


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du FoF. Pour plus d'infos n'hésitez pas à me MP. Le thème était **Il ne faut pas neuf mois, il faut soixante ans pour faire un homme, soixante ans de sacrifices, de volonté, de... tant de choses ! Et quand cet homme est fait, quand il n'y a plus en lui-même rien de l'enfance, ni de l'adolescence, quand, vraiment, il est un homme, il n'est plus bon qu'à mourir.**

(Malraux, **_la Condition Humaine_** )

Rick Riordan appartient à Hunger Games et Percy Jackson appartient à Suzanne Collins. A moins que je ne me sois enmêlé les touches.

•

Franchement Primrose n'avait pas imaginé que la mort puisse être aussi...paisible. Quand elle était vivante, elle trimait avec passion à l'hôpital pour aider sa soeur. Maintenant elle est oisive: elle lézarde dans sa piscine, se mitonne de bons petits plats, lit des livres... Quand elle était vivante elle vivait dans la peur et la misère. Maintenat elle n'a peur de rien( à quoi bon? elle est morte et elle a foi en Katniss) et vit dans le luxe. Quand elle était vivante elle avait sa famille( même si maman était absente mentalement, papa mort, Katniss en train de risquer sa peau). Maintenant elle est solitaire du moins si l'on excepte son étrange colocataire.

Son étrange colocataire, Prim n'avait fait que l'entre-aperçevoir. La maison etait un vrai dédale (rien que le trajet quotidien cuisine-salle de bain- piscine-jacuzzi-chambre était un parcours du comabattant.) de plus contrairement à la blonde elle semblait avoir le droit de sortir. Pourtant cet homme effrayant (Rhada quelque chose) après avoir félicité l'infirmière pour son admission aux Champs-Elysees l'avait bien sermonnée sur le fait qu'elle ne devait sortir sous aucun pretexte.

Prim aurait voulu aller lui parler mais il aurait fallu qu'elle la trouve. En plus elle était assez timide.

•

Un jour (ou une belle nuit c'est dur à dire sous terre) sa colocataire vint s'asseoir au bord de la piscine alors que Prim tentait tant bien que mal de faire la brasse (Katniss et Papa la lui avaient appris mais faute d'entraînement elle était rouillée)

La brune lui balança une frite pour lui éviter de boire la tasse.

«Je m'appelais Bianca Di Angelo et toi?

\- J'étais Primrose Everdeen.

\- Tu n'as pas appris à nager.

-Si mais j'ai oublié.

\- Viens par là je vais t'aider.»

L'Italo-américaine essaya d'apprendre à Primrose comment bien nager et lui en fit la démonstration. La Paneméenne était impressionnée par Bianca : elle était beaucoup plus sportive qu'elle, faisait des allers-retours sans reprendre sa respiration et était musclée sans être disgracieuse.

«Tu venais du District 4? demanda Prim.

\- Dis 4 quoi?

\- District 4 répéta patiemment Prim. L'ancienne Californie.

\- Ah non je suis née en Italie et j'ai vécu un moment aux Etats-Unis mais pas en Floride.

\- C'est oú ça l'Italie?

-Euh l'Italie, pizzas, la botte de l'Europe, Rome, Colisée, Venise,Aoste, gondole, Pise,cathédrale,Milan tour, glaces, parmegianno, Panem et circenses...

\- Panem? C'est là ou j'habitais. Dans le 12 les Appalaches plus precisément.

-Je crois que nous ne venons ni de la même époque ni du même monde... fit Bianca. Qui est le president américain?

\- Euh si les Etats-Unis c'est Panem, alors c'est Snow.

\- Moi c'était Obama.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- En fait il y'a plusieurs mondes qui cohabitent côte à côte expliqua Bianca. Dans ton monde les Etats-Unis sont devenus Panem et sont dirigés par Snow. Dans mon monde il y'a encore les Etats-unis en tant que tel et Obama qui dirige.

\- Je comprends mais c'est bizarre.

\- C'est sûr.»

•

Au fur et à mesure qui les jours qui se ressemblaient tous passaient, Prim et Bianca apprirent à mieux se connaître. Elles discutèrent de leurs goûts,de ce qu'elles aimaient. Tacitement le sujet du passé était évité.

Un jour cependant elles parlèrent de leur famille

«Mon père etait mineur et il est mort dans les mines. Ma mère est docteur et est devenu depressive suite au deuil. J'ai une grande soeur Katniss qui m'a tout appris et qui est encore en vie.

\- Mon père est Hadès le dieu des Enfers.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- J'ai dit que mon père est le dieu des Enfers. C'est lui qui a aménagé cet endroit-là.

\- Donc t'es la fille du Boss fit Prim surprise.

\- Exactement. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune aussi. Foudroyée par Zeus dieu du ciel et accesoirement mon oncle.

\- Sympa la famille.(Prim pensa à ses grands-parents maternels qui n'avaient jamais aidé sa mère.)

\- Et encore t'as pas idée. Sinon en plus de tout un tas de cousins à divers degrés et d'un certain nombre de demi-frères et demi-soeurs j'ai un petit frère Nico. Je lui ai appris pas mal de trucs et ç'a lui a mieux reussi qu'à moi apparemment puisqu'il encore en vie bien qu'amoché. De temps en temps il passe dans le coin pour dire bonjour.

\- Ah on a pas mal de points communs constasta Prim.Même si on n'est pas de la même origine sociale.

\- Elle est comment ta soeur?

\- Elle est... Elle s'est toujours sacrifiée pour moi. Quand ma mère était dépressive c'etait elle qui m'éduquait jetant aux orties son insouciance. L'année de mes 12 ans malgré ses précautions j'ai été selectionnée pour participer à un jeu où tous les perdants-et j'en aurai fait partie- meurent dans d'atroces souffrances. Et elle est s'est sacrifiée pour moi sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Elle est allée là-bas et elle en est revenue brisée. Elle y a affronté la mort, tué des gens, perdu des amis rien que pour moi. Ensuite elle a fait partie d'un mouvement visant à renverser le président Snow qui régnait en tyran. Elle risque sa vie et pire encore tous les jours. Moi je l'aidais indirectement en soignant des blessés dans les hôpitaux. Mais je n'ai jamais eu ni l'impression de rembourser ma dette, ni l'impression de lui avoir assez dit à quel point je l'aimais et lui en suis reconnaissante.

Prim pleurait presque à la fin de son laïus.

\- Moi continua Bianca la gorge nouée par de vieilles émotions. J'ai élevé mon frere quand nous sommes sortis de notre prison-casino (Prim la regarda avec de grands yeux mais la Chasseresse lui fit signe qu'elle expliquerait plus tard). J'ai dû m'habituer à un nouvelle époque, un nouveau pays et nous gérer. Pedant des années c'est moi qui trouvais nos écoles, m'expliquais avec ses profs quand il faisait des bêtises et qui achetait ce qui lui faisait plaisir.

\- Tu ressembles à ma soeur. murmura-t-elle la voix voilée.

\- Mais un jour quand j'ai appris que j'étais demi-déesse une nouvelle opportunite s'est offerte à moi. Moi qui me sentais etouffée par la vie je pouvais rejoindre les Chasseresses devenir quasi-immortelle-sinon je ne serai pas ici- et mener une vie qui me convenait à savoir: enntourée d'amies car j'ai peur de la solitude, et faire du sport, de la chasse et du camping tout le temps. J'ai dû laisser mon frère car seules les filles peuvent devenir Chasseresses. Mais j'avais envie de changer de vie et de penser à moi. Je savais qu'il était confié à des gens biens et de toute manière je gardais contact. En plus il devait se détacher de moi devenir indépendant. Mais je suis morte sous les yeux de mes camarades alors que j'essayais de sauver ma supérieure Dame Artemis et quelqu'un qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Après ma mort Nico en voulait à un de mes camarades de mission parce qu'il pensait qu'il aurait dû me sauver mais je l'ai dissuadé de continuer de vouloir assouvir sa vengeance. Moi aussi je ne lui ai pas assez dit et à d'autres à quel point je les aimais regretta-elle.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi on nous a mis ensemble conclut Primrose. Nous avons plein de points communs et nos vies tournent autour du sacrifice."


End file.
